Birthday Girl!
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: Jewel hasn't celebrated her birthday in a long time. It was always simple. Just a few friends, and her dad. The memories came rushing back. The smell of burning wood in the distance, the icy wind, curling in her warm living room as curled in her father's lap. And she looked at how everything was today. Things were different. She was different. And she couldn't hold on to the past.


**It's my BIRTHDAY everyone! I've been SO excited for the past week and I was just ready to celebrate. I got a new laptop, books, jewelry (pun intended), and a whole lot of other stuff. And I had the BEST ice cream cake. And the carne asada was to die for. Not literally, though. I was just buzzing with excitement. So anyway, enjoy the one shot written by yours truly.**

* * *

She snuggled deeper within the midnight bed sheets, smiling in content at the warm and soothing heat that calmed her previously aching back. She nuzzled her cheek into her pillow, humming at the comfort. The room was dark and dimly lit, utterly silent. To a normal person, it would've felt like a scene from a horror movie, but to her it felt like a regular Saturday. The sleeping girl cherished the sewer that was now her home. No annoying sunlight stinging her eyes, the headache it would cause, and best of all -

 ** _WA! WA! WA! WA! WA!_**

 _Dammit!_

She groaned in annoyance. She forgot about the stupid alarm clock. So much for sleep.

Peeling her eyelids open, she forcefully sat up in the bed, rubbing a hand over her face as she blinked tiredly.

 ** _WA! WA! WA! WA! WA!_**

Jewel King snapped her head to the alarm clock in a flash, sending it one of her infamous death glares. She snatched the stupid clock in her hands, blinking the sleep away as she squinted at the bright red numbers, nearly flinching away from it.

 _6:05 AM_

"Great. _Morning."_ she grumbled with an eye roll as she tossed it carelessly across the room. Throwing the blanket off of her, she swung her legs to the side of the bed, steadily rising to her bare feet as she planted her palms onto the small of her back. Throwing her head back with groggy yawn, her joints cracked as she stretched for a couple of seconds.

After she was done, she walked over to her vanity, rubbing the sleep off her tired eyes as Jewel forced herself not to collapse and not go back to the world of sweet, sweet sleep. She stared at her reflection with a bored and dull look on her pretty face. The cut on her eyebrow seemed to be healing, and her piercing royal blue orbs glowed in the dark.

She applied a little bit of her makeup. Dakr grey eyeshadow and black and bold mascara to bring out her eyes, and a light layer of a soft pink lipstick to match with her dark skin. She brushed the knots out of her long and midnight hair, curling it into waves as she flipped some of it to the left side of her face in an Aaliyah fashion.

Satisfied, the mercenary sauntered over to her dresser, changing out of her tank top and boxers (they were comfortable and she still wore panties underneath) and into a black velvet long sleeved top and dark ruby skater skirt.

After she finished slipping on her long dark boots, the kunoichi practiced some katas until her phone buzzed on her nightstand, breaking Jewel out of her concentrated mind as her leg was stretched out.

Her eyes skimmed the message as her brows furrowed in confusion. It was from Donnie.

 _Come to the lair real quick. Training starts early._

Jewel shrugged at the message; if she was Mikey, which thank god she wasn't, she'd groan and crawl back into the bedsheets. Lucky for her, she didn't mind training in the early hours. She's had worse. Like training in ten feet of snow with nothing but a bikini on. Try making that look graceful.

Setting her phone back down, Jewel opened her door and walked out her room, proceeding to the dojo. Her boots heels were thudding against the cold metal floor, up the steps, and she slid the screen door open -

 ** _"SURPRISE!"_**

She jumped at the multitude of the roaring and thundering voices, echoing off the walls of the lair that gave the Big Bad Wolf a run for his money. She stood at the doorway, wide eyed, as she stared at the black and pink balloons, the turtles, Splinter, Gwen, and April huddled into one big mob, and she noticed the cart with the food, and most importantly, she _especially_ noticed the long and large banner. It was black, the letters in a cursive and fancy pink color, with a large blue gem on each side.

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL!_**

Mikey suddenly leapt in front of her, a wide smile on his green and freckled features, as he excitedly yelled out, "Surprise, dudette! Happy birthday!"

Before she could say anything at all, he grabbed her arm and led her to the others, facing her to the cart as everyone watched with incredibly wide grins etched onto their faces. "We made you a cake." Donnie informed, a gap-toothed grin on his face.

The cake was a rectangular shape, the frosting was pink, with lavender frosting written across the cake. Candy jewels were placed here and there, and a small figure of a girl with coffee brown skin, raven hair, standing tall and proud with a sword out, like she's pointing it at someone. A smirk was placed over her lips, a mischievous sparkle in her royal blue eyes. She knew this girl.

That girl was her.

Donnie spoke up again, "Oh, I made the figurine. Leo added in some input, Gwen bought the gifts to us, Mikey decorated, April baked the cake -"

Jewel's mind had become blank and distracted, like she wasn't there but she was there. The shock ebbed away, she felt numb, it felt like her body was on autopilot. But everything - _everything_ came rushing back. The banner, the cake, the beautiful decorations. The room was set up like a forest. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, paintings she loved, burnt petals in a few places, the wolf statue huddled in the corner, the dark and spiky trees.

An uncomfortable lump formed in her throat, her eyes began to sting, and she clenched her fists so hard they were shaking, vibrating. Her lips were tightly glued together, and her chest felt hollow but heavy, and her stomach churned.

It - _this was too much._ All of it. The decorations, the cake, the banner, the gifts, _the banner the sign the banner the sign the banner sign sign sign banner HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Unable to help herself, without warning or a hint, she ran out of the room abruptly, cutting off whatever Donnie had left to say. She heard someone call out her name, everyone was stiff with shock, but she couldn't be there. _Not with that STUPID banner in there._

She slammed the door behind, thundering and quaking at the force she subconsciously supplied with her enhanced strength. Tears gathered in her eyes, to which she harshly wiped away with an angry sniff. Her heart hammered in her chest and the lump was lodged so tight and her throat was starting to hurt. She grinded her teeth together as she plopped onto her bed, tucking her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she rocked back and forth slightly.

She kept trying to force the damn lump to edge back to her stomach or wherever they went. She squeezed her teary eyes tightly. She couldn't cry. She was a ninja. A mercenary. She was better than this. She was _stronger_ than this. Her skin felt warm, and her stomach felt tight and stiff. She dug her fingers on her eyes, trying to force the _stupid tears away._

A choked sob gurgled out of her throat, and she coiled her hand around her throat. "No," she quietly pleaded, another sob forcing out of her mouth, "c'mon, stop. _Stop stop stop."_ she desperately whimpered, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. Another sob left her lips, another one, then another, _oh god why won't they just stop?!_

Her door creaked open before she heard it slam down the door, and her head shot up to look at the newcomer. Splinter stood in the doorway, where the door used to be, 'til she...well, broke it. His hands were clasped behind his back, his expression calm and serene as always, an expression that reminded her of Leo. She wondered of he ever got it from Sensei.

He gestured permission to sit, to which she abided. She couldn't say no to Sensei, can she? The man was like a father to her in some ways. He reminded her of...

"Julia?" his wise, deep voice asked in concern, brows furrowed, "What is the matter?"

His deep mahogany eyes, a shade darker than Donnie's, looked down at her in concern, concern she didn't feel like she deserved. She lowered her hands to her lap, sniffing with a shrug, "I'm sorry," she choked, "I...I didn't mean to, I swear. It's just - I" she bit her lips to force the sobs away. She couldn't cry like this in front of him. She couldn't show emotion. She couldn't be weak.

A hand softly landed on her shoulder, and she looked up to find Splinter offering her a kind smile, a smile that reminded her of -

"Let the words flow freely, Julia. It is just as I said to Raphael once before, like a rover over stone." he said to her. She nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. She wiped another tear way, sniffing, "Well, it's just...I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time. Well, I never really celebrated it. I never made a big deal out of it. But my father, he, um, used to take me to this small little forest, and it was always snowing on my birthday. I used to play in the snow with all my friends. We'd have snowball fights, practiced some moves..." she trailed off as she smiled distantly at the memories.

 _A five year old version of her decked out in a grey sweater dress, uuga boots with bows on the side of them. She laughed as she watched her friend, Kyle, slip down the frozen concrete. She played with her wooden sword, the only sword she was allowed to use. The icy wind chilled her skin, but her chest felt warm with delight. She and Gwen practiced some tricks and flips. She twirled gracefully despite the snow. She, Gwen, and Clara chucked snowballs at each other, laughing._

 _She sat on the couch, curled in a soft brown blanket as revelled the smell of fresh berries in the air. She clutched Dolly tight to her chest, running a hand through the soft faux fur. She wondered if anything could softer than a cloud. Were clouds soft? She didn't know. She'd like to, though. Maybe one day she'll be an astronaut and go up into outer space, travelling throughout the whole galaxy. Like Captain Ryan!_

 _Her father came into view, holding a large white box in his hands. His smile was warm with love, eyes bright as always, and he laughed, "Shiawasena tanjobi no'ona no akachan."_

 _Jewel didn't celebrate her birthday very much. She would always say "It's just another day," but everyone would always insist. She didn't mind the presents. And she loved playing in the snow. She loved to watch it slowly form, the way it would melt under heat. She giggled at her father, watching the bright flames lighting up her cake. Her berry cake._

 _It was small and round. With strawberry frosting with Bebidoru written in baby blue icing. They ate in peaceful silence, she was huddled in her father's lap, watching Space Heroes as they ate their cake. Her father would always cradle her in his lap as wrapped an arm lazily around her torso. She would bask in the smell of his light cologne. And she would always bring the picture frame of her mother. Her cocoa brown eyes were warm and sweet, like cheesecake. She wanted to include her mother, nothing ever felt complete without her. And Jewel was blessed to be born on a cherished holiday: Christmas. She was a lucky girl indeed._

 _Her eyes began to droop, awash with fatigue. The last thing she heard before she was succumbed to the world of darkness..._

 _"Merry Birthday, Baby Doll."_

"They sound like wonderful memories, Julia." Splinter smiled, his clawed thumb wiping a stray tear from her eye. Jewel chuckled quietly, smiling fondly in the distance. "Yeah, they were." she whispered.

Jewel didn't used to see the big deal about birthdays. To her they seemed like any other day. A day you just _happened_ to be born on. But she appreciated the presents. And the joke of _Merry_ _Birthday._ She used to feel like the luckiest girl in the world. But those days were over now. Her father died, she lost her home, she didn't feel like she had anybody else to rely on. And Clara went missing a while back. She was all alone. A dust in the wind.

And then she met the turtles and April. They were all so nice to her and welcomed her with open arms. Except for Raph. They would butt heads every day. But the jerk deserved whatever was coming to him. She kept that secret to herself. No need to start something.

A frown tugged her lips, "It doesn't matter, anyway," she muttered gloomly, staring down at her hands, chipping off the black nail polish. "What's the point in celebrating something that doesn't have a meaning to your life? This day just reminds me of everything bad that's happened to me over the years." she said bitterly as she narrowed her eyes, horrible images flashing in a blink of her mind.

Splinter hummed in thought, "Perhaps," he agreed before he spoke up again, voice firm and sure, "but that was the past, my child. You cannot dwell on it forever. You cannot erase your mistakes, but you can make up for them. Just because you _think_ have nothing left, doesn't mean that you _don't._ You have so much left for this world, and people to share it with. Life can only be understood backwards, but _you_ must live it forwards. Appreciate what you have now."

Her brows disappeared into her hairline. She mulled over his words, sucking and playing the words on repeat in her brain. He wasn't wrong. The past was a long time ago. She couldn't do anything to fix it. She had to accept her parents' fates. She's lived a short life, with some success. Gymnastics, modeling, ninjitsu. But it was so hard. She didn't celebrate her birthday like she did with her dad. Her dad made it seem like the biggest deal ever. Her birthday was her day. She was the queen for that day. But when he died...it felt like she was exiled and thrown off her own throne. She's felt trapped ever since. Could Jewel really go through that again?

Her gaze slowly travelled to Splinter's, and he was calmly staring back at her, a warm smile on his face, his expression warm, kind, and...fatherly. She knew he reminded her of someone. Her father. He couldn't replace him, never in a million years, but she could use some...guidance. Someone to rely and depend for their words of wisdom. Someone who could help make her forget every horrible thing she did, what she turned into.

She opened her mouth to say something when a new voice entered the room.

"Hey," Gwen chirped as she walked into her room, hardly acknowledging the broken door. A silver bag was cradled in her arms, and Jewel eyed the bag a bit. "Got a minute?" she asked.

Jewel looked up to Splinter for permission, to which he chuckled and rose up from his spot, "Think about it, Julia." was all he said before leaving, nodding at Gwen in greeting before he left out of her sight.

Jewel quirked up a brow, peering at the bag held in her best friend's arms. "What's in the bag? Present for _moi?"_ she smirked. Gwen rolled her eyes as she laughed a little, "Geez, girl, can't you ever go to small talk? Why is it always straight to the point with you?" she asked, incredulous.

Jewel shrugged a shoulder, "What? I don't like small talk. Takes forever," she said, observing the bag again, "A dress?" she guessed. Gwen furrowed her brows, "How do you do that?"

"'Cause it looks like a bag for a dress," she deadpanned, holding out her arm, waggling her slender fingers. She cleared her throat, "Can I look at it?"

The dress was indeed beautiful. Gwen told her she originally went for black, but she said "Way too depressing for your day," and Jewel thought the same thing, though she wouldn't dare to admit it. The dress was a smooth purple at the top, cascading into neon blue with bright sparkles, and a high slit and skinny straps that were a shimmering black.

She straightened her hair back into the Aaliyah style, wore her black strappy heels, strolled into the room like she had never run out on the first place. And she went in for some fun. She felt like partying and having fun with everybody and just forgetting about her problems. She was sick of the guilt, the pain, everything. For once in her life she wanted to feel like she was a free woman. And that feeling was rare.

It wasn't like how she used to celebrate, everyone really went all out. And the presents were sweet and thoughtful. Donnie had rebuilt her the robotic puppy she had built back in Japan a long time ago. She almost forgot about that. Felt like a lifetime. Raph had supplied her some kind of black leather punching bag and April bought her a gymnastics beam bar. Gwen's actual present for her was the rare painting of Van Gogh. Beautiful. Splinter had given her an old wooden figurine of a wolf, told her how they were graceful yet fierce and silent as the night, shining under the moonlight with their magnificent fur. Mikey had painted her a family portrait of them with her, Gwen, and April added. She gazed down at all their content smiles, Leo's arm wrapped around her, she noted. Strange.

The sang her happy birthday, Mikey playfully plopped some icing on her nose, to which she scooped her own portion all over his head. Payback. How fun and joyful for the human mind.

And Leo...well, now that she thought about it, she didn't remember getting a present from Lion Boy. Was he mad at her? Was it about her running out? It had to be something. Or maybe he just didn't feel like getting a present for her. The thought actually saddened her a bit, dampening her mood. But she forced the thought away. _Lion Boy's just a boy,_ she told herself as she gazed at Mikey's painting, her form curled in the couch as everyone around her dozed off - even Splinter. He really _is_ getting old.

The aroma of hazel tea made her mouth suddenly dry. When was the last time she had anything to drink? She turned her to find Lion Boy bringing her an old teacup Splinter kept in the cupboards. He smiled at her in greeting before carefully setting himself down next to her, mindful of the sleeping bodies all around them. He offered her the cup, she thanked him quietly and he merely nodded at her.

Blowing at the steam, she brought the rim to her lips, tipping her head back as the taste washed in her mouth, and she gulped down the rest of it in two seconds. Leo smirked but didn't say anything. She set the cup down, and leaned back into the couch as she and Lion Boy watched the rest of _Space Heroes._ The silence was uncharacteristic but peaceful. She didn't mind. He didn't have to talk. Or give her a stupid present. What, she's done a lot for him.

Leo suddenly chuckled, "I got you a present, Jewel," he said quietly, reaching for one of the pillows and digging into the case. She quirked a curious brow as he handed her a box, she accepted.

She peered at the small box; it looked to be weaved, it was a cyan blue with a light pink lid, and a pink bow on top shaped as a rose. She slipped the lid off only to reveal a circular box, an emerald color with a pink bow with glittery silver stripes. She took the emerald box out, slowly tipping the lid off, and she blinked hard in surprise and shock.

It was a ring; it was gold, with a heart shaped jewel with small diamonds framing it, and the number _15_ in the middle of it. It seemed like a simple and innocent enough, like a childish act. But she appreciated it. It was truly beautiful.

"Lion Boy," she mumbled in surprise, a slight smile twitching her lips as she looked at him, "I don't know what to say."

Leo shrugged, smiling at her, "A 'thank you' would suffice." he smirked, an odd glint in his ocean blue orbs. She chuckled with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head in amusement, "Thank you." and she meant it.

"So," he started again after a couple of seconds, "did you like this birthday?" he asked her, his expression curious but sly.

It took a couple of seconds for him or anybody else, but it felt like minutes to her. She thought over the decorations that obviously took time and effort, the delicious cake April had put her allowance and hard work into. The kind gifts everyone had thought out, Splinter's words. She glanced down at the ring in her palm, slipping it on her third finger. She smiled beautifully at Lion Boy as she told him honestly, "I did."

He smiled at her, his cheeks suddenly red, and before she could even comprehend any of it, he suddenly dipped forward, his lips on her lips, as he planted a sweet, soft kiss on her two lips. He pulled back, eyes soft as he grinned at her warmly, "Well happy birthday." he whispered.


End file.
